Construction Project
Gameplay Info Level:Construction Project Date/Time: January 28, 2949, 3:31:22pm and counting Place: United States, New York, 350 5th Avenue Character: Officer David Norman Division: SOST, Special Forces, S.W.A.T Division Description *Objective(s) **Secure the hostage **Get out of the building in time! *Characters **Spec Ops Shock Troopers, SWAT Dvsn **SOST Officer David Norman **AKTO Terrorist Group *Weather: Sunny, Clear *Vehicles Used: None *Achievements: **"Runway Clear" (Dodge all objects without getting hit and dive out the window.) *Skulls: None Opening Scene *Cinematic Scene Seen opens to people working in offices. People are seen talking in the lobby and exchanging topics. The place is moderately busy. Suddenly a group of terrorist enter the building shooting at a few people and command everyone to get out. People scream as they shoot people and head towards the elevator. The receptionist presses the alarm and is thrown over the counter by a terrorist. The alarm sounds off as the lobby clears. The scene ends. Gameplay Officer David Norman is head of a team as he and 4 members head into what appears to be a hostage situation, or so they thought. They head up to the 50th floor and take out he leader and his men. The team tries to rescue the hostage and are faced with a message and explosion. The team slide out and falls to there death as David Norman witnesses and later, is killed in action as well. Transcript *''Gameplay fades in.'' *'SOST Officer 1' (Overvoice): Daniel. Daniel!" *''A fellow SOST Officer approaches Officer David Norman.' *'SOST Officer 1: "We ready David?"' *'Officer David Norman: "What's the situation."' *'SOST Officer 1: "Follow me."' *''As David Norman follows, sirens and choppers are heard in the background of the city. They make their way through police cars, fire trucks, ambulances, as well as police men, firefighters, paramedics and SWAT Teams holding blueprints to the Empire State Building. The place is extremely busy with emergency and rescue teams. *''A police man is heard saying, "Secure a 3 block radius!"'' *''They approach a team of Spec Ops Shock Troopers.'' *'Officer David Norman: "What wrong?"' *'SOST Commander: "Terrorist have taken the building, our snipers got some men but the rest are inside the building. Your mission, you with a team of men go in and secure a hostage."' *'SOST Officer 2: "Hostage?"' *'SOST Commander: "Yes, this is a hostage situation. The Al-Kadhum Terrorist Organization has took a lot of time into this. We believe that there is a bomb strapped to the hostage. Go in and rescue the person...good luck team."' *''The team and player make there way into the entrance.'' *''The team of 4 men including the player set a breaching charge on the elevator doors, blasting the doors open.'' *'Officer David Norman: "Now they know were here."' *'SOST Officer 3: "Good."' *''They make there way up the elevator shaft to the 12th floor. Once there, they gun down Al-Kadhum terrorists.'' *'SOST Officer 3: "Clear sir."' *''After that they make open another elevator with a laser and make there way to the 26th floor. Once there, they gun down a small group of Al-Kadhum terrorists.'' *'SOST Officer 4: "All Clear."' *''After that they make open another elevator with a lasor and make there way to the 37th floor. Once there, they gun down a medium group of Al-Kadhum terrorists.'' *'SOST Officer: "Down and out."' *''After that they make open another elevator with a lasor and make there way to the 45th floor. Once there, they gun down a large group of Al-Kadhum terrorists.'' *'SOST Officer 2: "There down."' *'Officer David Norman: "Good work team, lets move."' *''They go up a staircase gunning down 1-2 terrorists per floor till they reach the 50th floor. An officer kicks the door down and they move down the hall a bit till they are met with 2 terrorists and a leader.'' *'Officer David Norman: "Why the fuck did you do this."' *'Terrorist 1: "Its our job."' *'Terrorist 2: "As we speak, a several minutes ago there was a Bus Bomb that killed many fucked up protesters."' *'Terrorist Leader: "So you see American. Democracy will never prevail, not with our new leader."' *'Officer 1: "Who's that?"' *'Terrorist Leader' (Pulls out Desert Eagle): "Stupid American" *''The player and team intantly guns the group down.'' *'Officer David Norman: "Lets move."' *''They kick down the doors till they find the hostage.'' *''When they kick down the door that the hostage is in a tape recorder plays a message.'' *'Adam Savar' (On Recorder): "You don't know do you. There is no stopping what I will create. And by the time this message ends it will be to lat for you. Fuckin Americans." *''The team notices that its a dummy as the tape recorder beeps, the dummy explodes, sending the player and team flying five feet back.'' *''The team and player get up and there is a short amount of silence, followed by the violent building up of rumbling and crashing of the building.'' *'Officer David Norman: "Aw shit!"' *'Officer 2: "Get the fuck out now!"' *''The floor shifts from a 180' angle to a 160' angle, sending things sliding slowly. Some officers lose balance.'' *''Immediately the floor shifts from a 160' angle to a 150' angle sending things sliding and crashing. Windows are seen at the opposite side as the player and team slide and roll towards the windows finally crashing through. Player can dodge objects as this is happening.'' *''The player must grab the edge by "Pressing both LT + RT and the same time" or he will fall to his death.'' *''When the player presses both triggers he grabs the ledge. A SOST is seen falling hopelessly through the players window to his death. Three other soldiers crash through different windows to there death.'' *''An SOST manages to grab a hold of a ledge.'' *'Officer David Norman: "Are you okay!"' *'SOST Officer: "No I think I might have -"' *''The SOST is immediately smashed by a sliding desk, knocking him off the ledge and to his death."'' *''The player turns toward his window and a file cabinet smashes the player, blackening the players screen. The screen fades in to blurry vision and then the players vision clears to the street. The player covers his face with his arms. The screen goes black and a huge crash is immediately heard.'' *''Gameplay goes to ending scene.'' Ending Scene *Cinematic Scene The scene fades in to a live newscast that introduces the damage of the Empire State Building. The reporter says, "So much damage and loss of hero's and a great symbol. No one knows who committed such a terrible act towards the United States. Members of the U.E.A suggests that the Al-Kadhum Terrorist Organization or A.K.T.O was the main protagonist against the US. More news on the terrorist attack in Iraq."